


Mafia Influence

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Reader x Yahiko, Mafia Influence Chapter 1. [Fake government system] [ non-ninja ] [ everyone is corrupt ] [ Plot? Porn? Plot with porn? Porn with plot. ]Tangled between three mobs, their bosses, the bosses mentors, and even some apprentices, [Name] finds herself in the middle of all the action. Execpt it's nothing like the 15 minutes of fame most people are looking for, her fame is completely secret, even from those she is being saught after by. No one knows exactly what she knows, and all she knows, is that she holds no information in which any of them desire.But, she doesn't need to share that with them.





	Mafia Influence

The Senator was a quirky man, to say the least. But, that was something more people revered him for than not. He almost always had the company of a few woman, a public appearance, mostly, keeping his smiling face wide and bright. The man was well known, he had no particular taste, or, that he was never seen with the same woman twice may suggest as such.

 

It was women like [Name] who knew better, behind closed doors, the Senator was much more interesting than just a simple hard working man.

 

"Jiriaya, Sir!" With her neck craned back, and a breathy half groan parting her lips, the woman was left rendered useless in the man's hands. He certainly knew how to treat a lady, well. A soft chuckle left Senator, his large hands had been taking care of her for quite a few months. But tonight, seemed as though it were even better than usual. He hadn't even begun to please himself, and she was already sagging against the Hotel's bed breathing heavily, for the sixth time.

 

Aching, and all too satisfied, she was wondering if this were some kind of test. After he'd finished with his own fun, Jiriaya usually liked to watch and see if his younger company would be able to render him similarly useless. Which, normally didn't happen, after he'd reduced them to a puddle of fuck this sevear.

 

Jiriaya was a broad man, still heavily muscled in a way which most people never saw. His suits made him appear like the typical law man, many people assumed his massive bulk was more fat than anything, but they would be sorely wrong. Which made his turning over, with [Name] held gently to his chest, an all too easy feit. His large hands masassged her shoulders as she came down from her high, breathing slowly to try and settle her racing heart.

 

All too soon, though, he was back to groping her soft features, appriciating the body of the woman in his arms. "You seem more sensitive than usual, my Dear." He palmed [Name]'s cheak softly, gazing at her with an unreadable expression. She shuddered softly, leaning into the touch, the young woman sitting up slightly while fingers pressed against her all too abused body. Her much smaller hands finding purchase in holding his wrist as three of his large long fingers slid into her, for the first time that night. His touch, while gentle, was both intoxicating and highly anticipated. They were finally going to draw the night to a close. And while she'd enjoyed every moment thus far, sleep was becoming harder and harder to chase off.

 

A long day following her fiance around would do that to anyone. He didn't allow her to come with him very often.

 

"Mhmm, Jiriaya, Sir, there." [Name]'s breath was but a whimper as she rocked her hips against the Senator's hand. His fingers curling and uncurling, rubbing circles, or other shapes, and widening her tight core for the main event. [Name]'s body was uncanny at tightening back up. Just one of the many aspects of the woman which had taken to warming his bed most often, which Jiriaya wouldn't mind getting used too.

 

But the Senator wasn't an ignorant man, either. He knew very well that she was engaged, and not just to anyone, but one of the Uchiha scoundrels. The younger of the two, had actually grown up with Jiriaya's newest apprentice, the heir to his legacy in council.

 

He eyed the woman as she gently rocked her hips, sighing out softly when he pleased her body, and stiffening when he more than accomidated for her. As the older man grew more restless, his hand not stroking her clenching folds had moved down her chest, caressing her breast in hand. The woman didn't even seem to be coprehending much of anything anymore, and Jiriaya supposed with a half smirk, that she probably wouldn't for a few hours. Ususally she'd leave after their fun, but nights like this she'd sleep a while first.

 

And then, the main event came and went without surprise. Her soft legs propelling her to rock on and down his straining cock. The initial penatration sending her eyes rolling back and a breath to strain in her chest, as though she'd truely forgotten how to breath.

 

As soon as [Name] had clenched tightly around his cock, Jiriaya too had come as well. She leaned over him, smiling while catching her breath, and pressed a soft chaste kiss to his lips. They typically wouldn't indulge in lip locking, just short soft kisses were as far as they would go. Although, both of them had hesitated upon backing away.

 

Jiriaya was the first to break the sudden tension, and he lifted [Name] off of him, and rolled to his side to look at her. One large hand brushing the side of her face as she cuddled into the pillows of the bed, sheets tangled around their legs were all the cover they needed at the time being.

 

But a knock at the door roused the Senator, "Sleep, Dearest." He pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead, and complied. If anything it would be room service, or one of Jiriaya's body guards reporting in. Most likely the latter.

 

 

Alright, [Name] admitted to herself, having a Sugar Daddy and not telling Sasuke had been a little more than a mistake. Even worse, not filtering her mouthy reply had made their argument not only end, but Sasuke's hand being opened to her. It wasn't a kind gesture, he wanted his ring back.

 

As her hand yanked the gaunty ring off her finger though, she had ruefuly thought that, /'yes, maybe now, I will lay Orochimaru, he'd likely find it amusing if she told him \just\ how unsatisfying \you\ are.'/

 

Leaving Sasuke's town house had happened in a rush. Earlier in the week Jiriaya had also cut her off with one last cash allowance to [Name]. He had mailed it to her this time, and Sasuke had found the yellow envalope with the Senator's name on it. It wouldn't be hard to figure out from there what had been going on.

 

In a way, it actually felt like a set up. That one man in her life had ended things with her, and just because he could, ruined her life as well. And after one of their better nights together, too.

 

A cocktail dress, about midthigh length, a matching hand bag, and her favorite tall heels were the only things [Name] had walked out of her old home with. The money Jiriaya had sent had been on the table, and she paused, about to take it, but decided she wouldn't. Sasuke would take the gesture in great offence, even though he didn't know she was no longer seeing the man. Which, almost made the day worse.

 

Like usual there was a man spouting a camera right outside. And [Name] actually smiled at him. "Put this in your headline," She says without a trace of malace in her voice. Sasuke had watched her leave without saying a word, and she was bitter about the fact, had thrown their engagment ring at him. And agressivly showing her growing loath as he caught the object rather easily.

 

With her un-ring-clad hand up in the air, and a smile pulling her lips, [Name] posed with a happy expression as the poparazzi took her photo too many times to count. A couple more men and women of the same profession had showed up now. Most of them taking pictures, but those with partner's were recording voice, and taking notes on the verbal parts of the conversation. "Sasuke wouldn't know how to properly pleasure a woman if it saved his life." And all kids of other insults flew to the wind. She didn't say very much specifics, mostly because it wasn't true at all. While serious, Sasuke was also a seriously amazing fuck.

 

Not as good at Jiriaya, [Name] thought with a wide smile, but she wasn't going to slander the Senator. Mostly because he had lawyers, and, if she were honest, in his position, she likely would have done the same, eventually. Bedding a woman who was with a member of another highly esteemed family wouldn't look good if people found out.

 

At least Jiriaya had been gentle about letting her down.

 

The phone call had come in like most of the other ones. A different number unregistered to [Name]'s phone. He was allowed to contact her, not the other way around. At first, it had seemed odd, Jiriaya would typically call two to three times a week, with at least two days inbetween. But they had been together the night before.

 

/"Morning, Sir." she answers, with a soft smile, sturing a spoon in a bowl of granola she no longer cared about.

 

"Morning, [Name]," He always found it funny how she seemed to know it was him. Unless she answered all unfameliar numbers this way. He'd asked her one time about this, and she simply laughed softly. Responding that he had a pattern she'd figured out.

 

"This is likely not the best of news, but it seems that under the circumstances this week may be your last allouance." The long pause had followed before a shuddered breath is heard over the reciever.

 

"Is there a reason for the circumstance?" She asks softly, voice low, as though holding back tears. Jiriaya admitted, he'd come to enjoy her company most over the last few months.

 

"There is reason to believe there may be a leak. As soon as this clears up, I may contact you again, but until then, it would be best to assume our time together is over."/

 

By the time most of her interalized rage had been turned into insults against Sasuke, [Name] had walked her audience nearly five blocks. Then, the hatred had begun to leave, instead making the woman feel rather empty inside. She couldn't show this though, her makeup was fresh, and she was going to town. Have some decient fun for the sake of having fun.

 

After her and Sasuke had begun to live together, she'd quit her job. But he had never known that she wasn't type to save money. Her bank accounts were nearly dry. She had intended to tell him this, she hadn't intended to suble across the Senator, drunk, and willing to pay her to help him out.

 

She'd become addicted to the money, and with her only sources now cut out of her life, she knew she had to do something. Lengthing her stride, [Name]'s shoes clicked with determination behind each step. She figured she would get her hands on enough to get her some medocer clothing, some cheap makeup, and out of the offending city of the Leaf.

 

 

 

Holding a cheap coral lipstick between her fingers, [Name] applied about a fifth layor before finally capping it back up. The mirror she stood before looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years, and the bed she had just been on felt the same way. After being offered just about what she figured would be substantial for her plans at a local club, [Name] had followed a man to where he had apparently been staying for a while.

 

But upon looking at the cheap motel, [Name] couldn't help but feel a seanse of dread. She probably wasn't going to get the amount promised, at least from the looks of the place. 

 

Yet, after rendering him to the current snoring state he was in, she had got what she came for. He'd left his wallet in the pocket of his pants, and inside, was exactly what he had promised her. Nothing else. Just the cash. No ID, no credit or debit cards, (not that [Name] would take any of these things, she wasn't a theif.) Then again, this guy wouldn't have known that. She figured this was just his way of making sure he wouldn't get ripped off.

 

Adjusting the strap of her puse, the hem of her dress, and the fit of her shoes, Name left the room. Although, outside of the door, it felt like someone was watching her from anywhere. Looking to each side, the long term residents who had been outside grilling with their friends had long gone to bed. The cars all rested in a mannor which seemed to suggest they hadn't moved for some hours...

 

But it was also way too quite. This far out of the center of the city was setting [Name] on edge. And she quickly began to cross the pothole strune parking lot. Her fingers brushed against the zipper of her purse, trying to remember if her mace was still inside, she grunted upon finding it wasn't. /Oh well,/ [Name]'s thoughts echoed in her mind. /I'll just have to hope I'm only on edge because I don't know this part of the city./

 

If only that had been the case. Seconds later, she could hear footsteps which weren't her own. Walking a little faster, [Name] dertermined the speed of the other person had also picked up, which sent her into a slight jog. It was a good thing she'd had the uncanny ability to run in heels. Her pursuer didn't seem to think so, though. Now, she could hear a voice, and then, there was the sound of car tires scrieching on pavement.

 

 

 

"So, from what you've told me, Nagato, this woman had been found leaving the room of our intelligence Branch out in the Leaf?" A deep sigh escapes these words, and the ginger haired man has leaned back in his chair. Apparently the suspect would be arriving soon. if she hadn't already.

 

"Yes, Yahiko," There were very few people in this world who didn't refer to him as "Pein". Nagato, was one of them who had permission to do so. "It also goes without question this is where many expenses have been going, instead of to his job." They were speaking of a man neither of them had known very well, and his outpost so far away had been more of a test than anything. Which had been failed.

 

"Call him back as soon as a replacement has been found." Nagato agrees, making a note on his phone, likely to be reviewed as soon as he left their meeting.

 

Yahiko found this odd, normally Nagato would excuse himself once business had been remported, however, he instead is handing over a rolled newspaper. Yahiko hadn't taken much heed to this, Nagato had subscriptions to many newspapers, he was well versed in the art of gathering inteligence, afterall.

 

"This, is her." And unrolling the paper, there is a colored photograph of a young woman, she looks over joyed and above the picture there is a large print caption. "SASUKE UCHIHA ISN'T AS BIG AS HIS COMPANY." However, there is an odd sense of familiarity about the woman. As though he's seen her before, but cannot place it. Yahiko doesn't follow up on gossip stories such as these, or celebrities, or any of the stort. It's usuless information about people who are attention whores, and will do anything to get their fifteen minutes of fame. Yet, he swears he's seen this woman somewhere before. But, there isn't time to think  on the matter, he has business to discuss. 

 

Raisig a brow, Yahiko begins to read the page swiftly. Very few people in the Leaf knew how coorupt their city was. Almost all the big shots in town where bosses of at least a single large mob, or a few branches of one or more of them.

 

The Uchiha family were not people to anger, on a business level, and this woman had intimately insulted the yongest man in the family. Yahiko woundered on the implications of what the paper may mean. Had The Uchiha clan found out about Yahiko's intelligence line within their city? The motel was on nutrual terf, yes, but very close to two other clan lines.

 

"This publicity act may have been a plan set by the Uchiha, Yahiko. They may have had the girl, [Name] I believe the articles say, leave on these terms, so she could easily be excused to bed whomever she pleased."

 

Whenever Nagato was able to voice Yahiko's exact thoughts would always make the other man a little unnerved. Although, it also spoke of their unbreakable bond shared between the two. "Exactly," Yahiko muses, although the word was more to himself and the open air than anything. "Nagato, do you believe there is any reason to refute this suspiscion?"

 

Upon his leader's question, Nagato hesitates. "She arrived a few hours before our meeting, Yahiko. Which was the last item on my adjenda today. Although, [Name] is very good at this, or she really has no idea what is going on. Which, considering Sasuke had left their relshionship at a standstill close to three years ago, it's very likely she might have no ties to any of the Clan's real business. They never married, and it's typical of those in the Leaf not to involve anyone but imediate family or wed lock."

 

"Send her in, I'd like to speak with her personally." Nagato takes a slow breath, he seems concered, but it wouldn't be for Yahiko, surely.

 

"Of course, but," He trails off, Yahiko leans forward, he can see his friend's lips move, but he's not speaking clearly.

 

"But?" The word is a little sharp, adapting to a tone he'd been taught long ago in order to maintain a certain level of authority.

 

"Yahiko, I'd like to try and have my associates get more from her, first. She's...Firey, to say the least." He gestures to the news paper. "I'm sure they had to doctor a lot of those phrases in order to print the page."

 

"Send her in, regardless." With this, Yahiko turned back to the paper at hand. It was dated for the day before, and was likely printed another night beforehand. So as the reports were stated, that was when the woman -- [Name] -- had slept with his intelligence agent.

 

 

 

"What now?" The woman before Nagato is idely picking at her nails. The polish long chipped away, and a few of her cuticles looked as though they had been bleeding. Nagato was taken aback, either she was good, like he suspected, or was very ignorant to the spiders web she'd strung herself into. Her selfconfidence was rather high, although this could be her way of defending herself.

 

"Now, the Boss wants to speak with you." He says simply, and two other men, large body guards who had brought her to their humble adobe, stand, and move to lift [Name] from her seat. However, she daftly stands, glares at each of them, and tucks her clutch under her arm, and walks towards Nagato, as though this were some clinic and her appointment time had been pushed back half an hour.

 

She, although somewhat shorter than Nagato, was holding her head up, and standing as though he were the inferior one in the room. Thus, making Nagato's escort to the main office feel like miles. She was a natural leader,  even if she wasn't aware of it.

 

"You may address the Boss as 'Pein'. Be sure to use the title accordingly."

 

Nagato simply opened the door, watched [Name] stroll in like she were a welcomed guest, and closed the door behind her. Leaning against the surface, he breathes out deeply, closing his eyes. /Good luck, Yahiko./

 

Yahiko's gaze reaches a woman standing in the middle of his office. She didn't seem too concerned about the fact she'd been picked up off the street without her concent, and dragged into another city. She picks out one of the chairs adjacent from his desk, kicks off her shoes, and sits on her legs. Much like a child or young teenager would do. He could almost see her obnoxiously chewing bubblegum, if she had any.

 

"I'll give you a minute to explain, go." Yahiko crosses his legs under his desk, leaning backward in his seat.

 

"This is new, after being on the arm of CEO for the last seven years, I've had my fair share of new experiences. Sadly none of which were of the greyscale kind, but my fair share none the less."

 

She's tipped her head to the side, a soft smile over her lips. "So, how much did he pay you? To try and scare me to come running back into his arms? This is a pretty nice place though, so I'm assuming a lot. Rent out an entire mafia style mansion, staff and all. Really, how far is he going this time?"

 

This time? She'd run off before? No, that wasn't important. What was, was the potential slue of information crammed in her skull. If Sasuke or one of the Uchiha clan really had paid someone off to do this to her, before, she must know something.

 

"You're precious Sasuke has done nothing to contact my associates and myself." [Name] looks ready to cut in, but she's had her minute to speak. Yahiko holds his hand up as he leans forward. His elbows placed on the arm rests of his chair a moment before he stands. Turning his back on the woman in his office.

 

"We are completely independant of the influence of the Leaf, and thusly, would like to keep as such. However, the Leaf has a wide span of intelligence, and information, and most of all, dirty money." Now, he's paced the room, twice, and stops before the woman suddenly.

 

A loud clap like sound jolts [Name] as she leans back. The ginger before her has grabbed the arm rests of the chair she'd so conviently picked out. He's so close she can feel his breath. "So, what are you in the Uchiha clan? How did you find my employee, and what did you get from him?"

 

Now, [Name] pauses, three simple questions, yet this man before her might as well have been speaking Latin.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Her tone has dropped, the volume as well. [Name] actually looks as though she may panic now. "I didn't screw anyone for anything but money," She takes her clutch and pops open the button. She doesn't stop looking at Yahiko as he stays in his place. She carefully digs around in her bag before extracting a few crisp large bills, and many medium ones which look very crumpled and used.

 

"I just wanted to get out of the Leaf and start over. As soon as I was able I was going to change my name and leave behind the people who have left me at a standstill." She sounds somewhat guilty now. Her eyes falling lowly downward.

 

"Unfortunately," Yahiko takes the bills from her and swiftly. His fingers going through some bills which had likely come directly from their coffers and given to the slut before him instead of to the job which was supposed to have been done.

 

"That's my money-"

 

"No, it was my money, before my employee paid you with money which was supposed to be going towards his job. Which, in the discription does not include drugs, or luxury, or whores."

 

Now, her previous self rightious attitude had come back. [Name] stands suddenly, her clutch falling to the floor and a few cosmetics rolling out. Her hands clenched at her sides as she takes a slow deep breath to try and calm down even slightly. Although her sudden show of emotions went on deaf ears and blind eyes. "I am no whore, and you have no right to take what I earned-"

 

"By whoring yourself out." Yahiko is tucking the money in his pocket, turning to face her again, but now leaning against his desk, arms crossed. "You say you're not a whore, but, I bet if I offer you twice as much as this amount, you'll get down on your knees."

 

"Triple and I might consider." At least she's honest.

 

A smile begins to play out across Yahiko's lips, she actually looked like she would do what she's accused of, again, just to get out of the Leaf.

 

"Only if you use the money to get out of the Leaf, and never to return there."

 

"Deal," Apparently she had no idea she'd been driven a day away, they must have knocked her out. Or, she was so excited for the money, she hadn't annayzed the little details thorughout their conversation.

 

"In that case," Yahiko motions her to come closer. She does so, hesitetly, until she's in arms reach of the Mob Boss.

 

Yahiko has reached out then, taking her by the back of the neck and into an open mouthed kiss. Her hands take hold of either side of his suit jacket. As though trying to pull him down into the kiss, and, her eyes are even closed. Backing off nearly imediately, Yahiko takes the moment to press [Name] down onto his desk. One hand holding her wrists, the other against her ass as he runs his hand over her back end. Grabbing the fabric of her dress and hiking it over her - bare - ass.

 

"Did my associate relay how you are to address me?"

 

"Yes, Pein." She doesn't need prompting, and her tone actually sounds rather breathless.

 

"Good... Good, now, what do you know about Sasuke Uchiha." She stops for a moment, Yahiko thinks he can hear her lips smack as though they have gone dry.

 

"I'm not sure if you'll find any of it useful," A harsh SMACK against [Name]'s rear makes her jump suddenly. Her body shuddering in pleasure as she breaths out softly.

 

"I don't need any useless chatter, tell me, what you know."

 

"Sasuke really likes early breakfast, around five in the morning, but no later than five thirty. If he misses breakfast he'll simply get some coffee at work, and wait until lunch. His favorite color is a soft purple, not lilac, but purple. He also enjoys more nutrual tones. His best friend, Naruto comes over almost three times a week to watch a chickflick and eat instant ramen noodles, even though they both can afford the most expensive resturants in the city. Sasuke usually doesn't watch, or eat any of the Ramen, he's just there using his computer while Naruto pours his heart out." She's breathless when another spank shakes her body.

 

"What kind of crap is that?" 

 

[Name] looks as though she could start crying then and there, and another hand landing flat against her ass makes it obvious that she was more so keening than crying. A low whimper leaves her throat.

 

"Sasuke enjoys a hard fast fuck, or secret blowjobs under the table. He's good at nagotiating when making deals for he and his brother's business. Which is why he's the more public figure of the two." Her lips smack again, as though she were thinking, before turning her head to the side.

 

"Unless you want to know about his home life with me, I have nothing else to say. Sasuke kept his business at work, and his home life at home. Including me, not many even knew I existed - he never wore his wedding band, either. I know, because he'd sit in the car an extra few minutes to slip it on every night. But I could see it on the garage cameras.

 

"I have no idea what kind of trouble Sasuke is in, but I don't know anything about it."

 

Another slap makes her crane her head back, and Yahiko is begining to think she seriously hates this form of interigation before; "Again," Is whispered out. [Name]'s teeth look as though they could go thorugh her lip at any moment, she may not even know she'd said the word.

 

Yahiko complies, "Count."

 

"Five!" She shudders, while Yahiko raises a brow. She was into this, very into it.

 

By the time [Name] has counted to ten, she's discussed how Sasuke, while at home, would mostly work on his computer, but turn the screen off if anyone else (but Naruto or Itachi) were in the room. He expected [Name] to be a doting house wife, and rarely had sex. She, unless trained for this, knew nothing.

 

And judging from her speech, Yahiko assumed she'd left him upon her own free will. Or, so her story sits.

 

Yahiko takes the time to watch her a few minutes. Tensing up and slightly wiggling her back side as though expecting and also begging for another spank. She'd lasted almost three minutes before an audible whine escaped her lips.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"To be spanked agin, fucked until I can't think, punished for something I haven't done, to actually enjoy the company of a man for the first time in months," With these words, Yahiko spanks her another five times. Her counting turning into wails of plesure by twelve, and not dying down at all.

 

Pushing the fabric of her druss up farther, She'd already come in without anything else on, so it was rather easy to slide his finger down into her sopping cunt. A shudder wrecks her physically while a moan is drawn out of her chest.

 

"So, you want me to fuck you?" Yahiko says leaning over her body. Two of his fingers sliding into her warm wet folds, dragging against her to try and draw out her answer.

 

"Please, Pein, I want to feel pain." He didn't need it written out to know what she meant. And now releasing [Name]'s hands, Yahiko's fingers wrap around her neck. The pad of his thumb pressing dangerously against a major artry, his forefinger doing the same on the other side. Gasping, [Name] seems to be expecting him to cut off her air supply, only to find she could easily breathe. With his soaked fingers, Yahiko draws his hand back so he can undo his slacks, he didn't bother with the belt or even removing his clothing.

 

Using his foot to farther spread [Name]'s feet apart, he found she was slightly too short. And letting go of her neck, lifted her off the floor to lay on his desk farther. It was then he pushed into her, a soft groan leaving his lips, as well as her own. He moved slowly at first, knowning it was agonizing to the woman below him, where she squirmed and tried to grind against him.

 

"And you have nothing else to tell me? Nothing at all?"

 

She moans, knowing she'll never get the friction she wants so desparatly if she doesn't speak. "I'm a sucker for natual gingers."

 

Not at all what he was expecting, but Yahiko had time with this one. After all, she wasn't getting her money, she was already a long ways away from the Leaf.

 

 

 

"We had a deal!" The next morning, Yahiko had found [Name] still sleeping on one of the small sofa's in his office. The thin blanket he'd thrown over her was mostly crumpled on the floor, but part of it was tucked under knees. She seemed worn out, snorig softly with her mouth gaped open. He'd gone to work, the minor distubance in his room wasn't so much of a distraction. Until she woke up close to a half hour later. She was rubbing her eyes, taking in the view around her. Obviously a little disorientated.

 

A few minutes later, she'd demanded her money, only to find out Yahiko had no intention to give it to her.

 

"Tell me why, then, huh?" Her attitude had come back, that was for sure. And Yahiko gestures behind him, to the closed curtains in his office.

 

"Take a look outside, and tell me what you see." His pen went back down to signing a couple of papers, others set to the side, and [Name] stomped once as she got up. And sauntered to the back of the office. Yahiko didn't bother to watch as she did so, and a sliver of dull grey morning light filtered into the room.

 

After a few seconds the curtains close, and Yahiko hardly hears the woman behind him. "where am I?"

 

"You are in the heart of the city of Rain. At the top level of my main office."

 

"But, when I arrived, I got out of a car, in a sunny place. Infront of a three story mansion."

 

"That may be so, but you were likely drugged, and moved here to keep the location a secret until we decided you aren't who we believe you are." Yahiko stops then, and stands from his chair, fixing the cuffs of his suit sleeves before turning to [Name].

 

"Now, if you don't mind, would you please leave my office. You'll have a guard posted to be with you at all times, he will escort you to the room you'll be staying until we are convinced you are no threat to our organization."

 

Yahiko recieves a glare from the woman, she seems to be thinking this over.

 

"You'll have a full closet arranged by noon, please bathe in the meantime." Her glare's intensity has doubled now, and Yahiko raises a brow.

 

"I'm sorry, is there something else?"

 

"I didn't ask for this-"

 

"You slept with my intelligence agent in the Leaf. And now you got out of the very city you wanted to escape, free of charge. What else did you say you wanted? Change your name? That can be arranged."

 

Instead of responding, she turns on her heel, leaving her shoes and clutch in the office, before stomping out the door.

 

With a deep sigh, Yahiko takes a moment to push the insufferable woman out of his mind. Although, he did have to admit, the way she begged him the night before, coupled with just how well she obviously took care of herself was enough for him to momentarily forget the troublesome outburst.

 

But where had he seen her before? Yahiko's gaze turned to the news paper, still on his desk, with [Name] plastered on the front of it. No, he had work to do.

 

 

 

Waving to a few people, Jiriaya walked calmly down the street. In the western skys he could see large dark thunder clouds rolling in, although they looked as though they would pour themselves out before reaching the Leaf. The man greeted a few more people who called out to him by name, winked to a few women and stopped dead in his tracks.

 

On a news paper stand he saw a bundle of the day before's paper. And in full color, was [Name] on the front. "Half off for yesterday's issue." The stand owner says, flipping through a magazine, or so it looked, he had a book inside of the pages.

 

"Free if I can guess the novel you've got there." The Senator takes the paper under his arm, preparing to pull out his wallet in case he were wrong.

 

"Fine, take your guess." He folds his magazine closed, and sure enough, the book inside looks to be just right.

 

After baffeling the man, Jiriaya waves to him, walking away with his paper. He would know his own book well enough to guess a copy when he sees one. His publisher had him writting under a false name, so no one really knew who wrote 'Make out Paradise'.

 

Finding a cafe and ordering an over priced drink, the Senator sits to read his find. The meeting could wait, this was a little more important than debating cigarette taxes in the city. 

 

After reading the front page and the rest of the continued article on the ninth page, Jiriaya finds himself humming slightly. Going into his phone, he creates another new number online, paying the fine right away, and dialing [Name]'s number. He was curious, after all he had reason to believe she may have known a little too much about him, and was reporting back to Sasuke. But if that were so, the Uchiha wouldn't have simply let her walk away.

 

After four rings, Jiriaya is sure she's not goign to answer when, speak of the devil, her now ex answers.

 

"Who is this, and how did you get this number."

 

Definately not a question, but Jiriaya couldn't help but smirk. It had actually been because of Orochimaru, Sasuke's own (tor)mentor that Jiriaya was about to relocate the nice woman who had helped him home all those months ago. Which so happened to be his student's fiance. Such a small world.

 

"Now, Sasuke, before you hang up on me, I was curious as to what Orochimaru may be up to."

 

"Cut the shit," Sasuke's tone is flat and unrelenting. It's a shock that he's the public one of the family. "I don't care if you're the Senator or not, you know I could get far in a trial to prove you run your own gang, and even if I don't win it would cost you a lot."The white haired male sighs audibly, although it's a rather facitious sound.

 

"And I could do the same to you, but neither of us need or want the headache. You caught me, fair and square. Now, where's your lovely finance?"

 

"I'm surprised you don't know, but we aren't together anymore." His tone is as flat as before, he doesn't seem to be too concerned. It actually irritated Jiriaya a bit to realize just how much of a trophy wife he'd tossed away. Then again, as a young bachlor he probably has scores more of them just waiting for him.

 

"Actually, I knew." Taking a long drink of his coffee, Jiriaya thinks upon his next words. "I was just concerned because it appears she's leaving your home, with little more than the clothes on her back and her pocket book. How is she?"

 

"Don't know, and I don't care. All her belongings have been removed from the house." Jiriaya assumes this means thrown away. "And she hasn't tried to contact me, or anyone else for that matter. Considering she doesn't have a phone."

 

They both pause for a moment. If neither of them knew where she was...

 

"You don't suppose that, I don't know, maybe someone neither of us want to mess with assumed she knows more than she does, and took her?" The foam cup in Jiriaya's hand suddenly cracked and the steaming hot liquid splashes down his hand, and onto his lap. The newspaper caught most of it, but as he stood, a few waitresses begin to give him napkins and asking if he'd like a replacement cup.

 

Denying the offer, Jiriaya is now leaving. Dabbing a little more coffee off his shirt and tie as he briskly walks down the street. Even if Sasuke didn't want to talk to him, he was going to make sure he did. When the coffee spilled on him, Jiriaya had also ended the call by accident. And whether or not Sasuke wished to speak to him didn't matter. Someone they had both been intimate with could be in danger, and he'd talk some sense into the young man. Or, talk his brother to talk some sense into him.

 

 

 

Turning on a wide spread radio show, Yahiko sits back to simply listen to some of the lessor important things in life. And to try and reliee a headache which had sprouted after looking at far too many documents without break. He could just hear his mentor's voice in his head, 'Learn to relax a little, Yahiko. I know you want to earn this as much as I want you too, but killing yourself in the process makes it pointless.' Damn Jiriaya, but he was right, after all.

 

It was then the office doors burst open. [Name] being closely followed by two guards came stomping in. "You-" She accusingly points a slipper towards Yahiko, "cannot be fucking serious." One of the guards takes her by the arm, and [Name], unshamfully or bashful in the slighest drops her towel to the floor, escaping the man's grasp as she comes up to the desk. Her hands flat on the surface before dropping the leopard print slipper onto his desk. The other one, was still on her foot where it belonged.

 

Now hesitent the guards don't seem to wish to get closer, and Yahiko dismisses them. "What could possibly be wrong? You have a full closet, don't you?" He had no idea what Konan had filled the closet with, but if it's like the slippers, he could guess.

 

"There is no way in hell I am going to wear any of the attrotious patterns or colors in that closet. If it's not a sickening yellow, it's baby barf green. If it's not a solid color it's an eye raping pattern that has too many colors, or no color that goes together.

 

"I will not!" She stands up taller, her breasts boucing with the movement "I will not," [Name] repeats, "dress like a blind old lady who's social circle includes squirrls and pidgons."

 

"Then walk around nude," Yahiko shrugs, "You seem pretty comfortable already."

 

[Name] gives him a look that is a cross between offendent and pure rage. "This," she hisses, "is not over."

 

Turning around, she walks proudly over to the towel she'd discarded and carefully wraps herself back up in it.

 

"Well, that works too, but I think myself, and most of my staff would prefer just the slippers."

 

"Fuck. You."

 

"You have." And with this refute to [Name]'s insult, she leaves the room. And Yahiko can't help but wonder if this was how she acted around Sasuke, or if he really liked this kind of woman. 

 

Something makes him think she's trying to completely re-write her identity.

 

But as the door closes behind [Name], the only sound left in the office is rain hitting the windows, and the radio once more. But then, there is a shrill beeping, and for a moment Yahiko thinks it's going to be about the weather, but instead it's an Amber Alert.

 

For the woman who just left his office.


End file.
